Sisters, rum, and a little Fun!
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: Chap 5 up! Ok... Will has a sister, and she's back. Turns out Will has turned his back. But what happens with Jack? And Annabelle? And Elizibeth? Ok... Plz R&R! :) and, PG13 for some stuff... some language maybe... and some ahem well, you know!
1. Prelogue

Prologue!!  
  
"That's it Mrs. Turner, you got a boy and a girl!" Her maid exclaimed.  
  
"Oh William! Look! Aren't they gorgeous?" She said, her tanned face lit up.  
  
"Twins! Imagine that! I gotta go out now, luv, I'll be back real soon." He said, walking out.  
  
"Honestly. I think I might just leave him. He doesn't care about anything but his ship, and his crew. His life at sea must be so much more exciting than me." Mary started to cry.  
  
"Well, you have to name them first!" Her maid exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes. I think William Jonathan and Annabelle Jane."  
  
"Lovely names Missus, now go to sleep."  
  
She drifted off and made a mental note to tell her husband about her feeling towards going on a boat. She really wanted to be out at sea again, and her little children could go in a year or so.  
  
A/N: Ok, for those of you who don't understand what's going on, this is Will's mom we're talking about. And he had a twin!!! Makes it more interesting!!! So, PLZ REVIEW!!!! Now, for those of you who have read the summery to my other story and read that I don't like Turner in the Movie, u r so right. But, this story isn't really about Will. It's about his sister. So, plz don't misunderstand that! ;) Oh, and if you have any ideas what I should put in my other chaps, then REVIEW!!!!! Thx.  
  
~TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl ( 


	2. Bobby

I walked into the crowded tavern and made my way up to the bar.  
  
"Hey! Ge' m' a rum" I said to the guy.  
  
"Aren't you a lil' young, missy?" He said doubting.  
  
I was dressed in a blue silk shirt that showed my chest (not my breasts though!) and black pants. They were tucked into my boots and my boots went up to my knees. I looked like any pirate would, well except for my feminine qualities. Like no beard, long hair, and well, you know, breasts.  
  
"Hey, if ya calling Blood Thirsty Bobby too young t' have a rum, you'll have to say that again. T' my face!" I got close to his face when I said that, showing off my teeth.  
  
"Blood Thirsty Bobby? Uh, here's your rum," He said, obviously frightened. He did have a right to be though.  
  
I was only 22, yet not many people knew of my age. I had become a" pirate" when I was 14, just tagging along with my friend Jason, and his brother, Mark. Mark had become a captain of a nice boat, and since I had no family, I tagged along. Now, I was one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. I had gotten a crew and boat about 2 years previous, and well, I was liking the pirate thing.  
  
I tried to find an empty table, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" I said, quite loudly.  
  
"Aye," came a voice from behind me. "You lookin' fo' a seat?"  
  
"Aye." I sat down, and looked at the guy. He had a red bandana tied around his head, and under that he had dreadlocks, and braids. Beads and bobbles were wound into them, and he had a lone ponytail on the top left side of his head. Around his eyes there were black marks. It looked like he had smudged coal around his eyes. He was wearing a red silk-looking shirt that showed some of his chest (quite nice!) and black pants. He had boots on, and beside him was a hat.  
  
I took off my hat, and let my long black hair flow down my back.  
  
The man looked quite amused that I was a woman, and said chuckling a little, "So, m' luv, may I have th' pleasure of ya name?"  
  
"Yours first." I said, taking a long sip of my rum, about half my glass.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow. My, ya sure must be a tough lil' bird if ya can take tha' much rum!" He said, clearly surprised.  
  
"Me name's Bobby. Blood Thirsty Bobby."  
  
Jack choked on his rum, and the he said, "You? Ya gotta be kiddin'!"  
  
"Hey, lady, get me some rum." I said to the waitress walking by, and then to Jack. "Ain't a joke. I'm the one and only. Now, could ya be so kind to not stare at me."  
  
I chugged some more rum, while Jack continued to stare.  
  
"Aye, you got a problem or somthin'? You're starin' at me." I was getting annoyed.  
  
"You have go' ta be kiddin'. Why would the infamous Blood Thirsty Bobby be a girl who's only 15?" He said, shaking his head.  
  
"For one, I am not 15. I'm 22, and second why shouldn't I be female. Besides, I am most definitely more frightening that you. I have only heard of you once. And you have probably heard of me more than once, aye?"  
  
"Aye. You're right I guess. Bu', a girl?"  
  
"Accept it!" I said, starting on my fifth glass of rum.  
  
"How much freakin' rum can ya drink?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I get a lil' tipsy at 7." I said, taking him in. He was kinda cute, and didn't look too much older than I was. Maybe 26 at the oldest.   
  
"So, how've ya 'eard of me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I was in a tavern and a lady was talking about you. Said you were the most disrespectful pirate she'd ever met."  
  
"Oh. That'd be Sarah." He said, laughing.  
  
"Uh huh. Say, what kinda ship do ya own?"  
  
"What kind??? I, Cap'n Jack Sparrow, own The Black Pearl!" He said, proudly.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You've got The Sea Monarch, 'eh?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How'd cha come up with tha' name?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, Monarch means one who reigns over an area. I like to think of myself as the princess or queen of the sea. I was also considering Red Monarch, but I didn't."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, m' luv, I'd better go. Must go meet my friend. And get my sword fixed. But, he's getting hitched soon so he might not be there. Hmm. Oh well, I'll go anyways."  
  
"I think I'll go with you. He's a blacksmith aye? If so, I need to fix up my knife here too."  
  
I followed him out, and Cap'n jack said, "So, Will'll be pleased to meet cha. He's got some pirate blood in 'im, but he's stayin' home 'till after he an' 'is girl get hitched."  
  
"Yah? That's interesting." I said, thinking 'I don't really care who this guys girl is!'  
  
We arrived at a little house, and Jack stepped in. "Will?" He called, and a faint answer replied, "Aye?"  
  
A young man about my age stepped into the room. He had black hair, and an apron on. He held a hammer in his hand, and when he saw Jack, he smiled.  
  
"Hey, whatcha be needing?" He said, not yet noticing me.  
  
"I need my sword mended, and my friend here needs hers done too." Jack said, pulling me into the light.  
  
"Aye, it's getting' a bit dull." I said, taking off my hat and shaking my hair out.  
  
"And who might you be? Jack's new girl?" He said, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"No. I am Bobby. Blood Thirsty Bobby." I said, handing him my sword.  
  
He did a double take, and exclaimed, "Well, pleasure to meet you."  
  
When I was standing next to him, with him showing me some of his tricks to blacksmithing, Jack looked at us.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!!" He said, really loud.  
  
We both looked up, and Jack continued talking.  
  
"Bobby? What's your last name?"  
  
"Turner. Why?" I asked, wondering why he was so excited.  
  
Will gasped, and looked at me open-mouthed.  
  
I looked back, and realized he looked very similar to me. Same nose, eyes, and facial expressions. In fact, when I looked hard, even though I was a little tipsy, it looked like I was looking at myself.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!! You're me!" I said, my eyes widening.  
  
"Will, did you have a sister when your boat crashed?" Jack said, looking from him to me.  
  
"Uh, I think so. It was so long ago. But her name was Annabelle. Yours is Bobby."  
  
"Oh, well m' name is Annabelle, but I didn't like it so I changed it to Bobby!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh my!! You're my brother! I thought I lost my whole family. Mom and Dad died, and I thought you did too!" I said, suddenly hugging him.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and a well-dressed lady walked in. She saw me attached me to Will, and squealed, "Will? What are you doing? Who are you? Jack?"  
  
I jumped back, and stood between jack and Will.  
  
"Liz! This is-"  
  
"Who are you? Will? How could you betray me?" She ran out the door, and Will ran after her. "Liz? Please listen. She's not."  
  
"Well, never a dull minute here in Port Royal."  
  
I laughed and agreed. 


	3. Elizabeth

A/N: Hey people! I promised I would update soon, so is this soon enough?? Sorry bout the short chapters. I'm not really good at righting long chaps. Anyhoo read and review!! Thx! ~TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. I would be writing movies beyond movies. So many movies that would never get made. They would be looked at and thrown back on my desk cuz they sucked. But, if I did own it. I could meet Johnny Depp!!!!! Whee!!!! Ok. just read my story! Oh, and DON'T sue me. For I have no money. I have about $48 for Christmas presents. And if you own the pirates of the Caribbean, that wouldn't do you much good now would it? 48 measly dollars? Nope. You're probably getting millions. 48 isn't gonna make much difference to you. So just let me buy my friends x-mas presents.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+* Will chased Elizabeth to her house, and finally managed to explain that I was his long lost sister.  
  
So, in apologies, she invited us to tea.  
  
"Man, wha' kinda girl is sh'? If she's inviting us t' tea?" I asked Jack when we were walking to her house.  
  
"She's th' governor's daugh'er." He said, downing some rum.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! And Will's gonna marry 'er?" I stopped and was looking at Jack, bewildered.  
  
"Yep. Somethin' 'bout true love or some bull shit like that."  
  
"Nuts. That's what he is. Give m' a sip of ya rum."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll tackle ya." I warned.  
  
"Go ahead!" he said, running away. We still had to go across a big field, and this was my chance to get my rum.  
  
I raced after him, and easily caught him. I tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. I sat on him, and took his flask.  
  
"Ahhh. Tha's better." I had drunk the rest of his rum, and when I finished, I stood up, and so did he.  
  
He snatched back his flask, and exclaimed, "Hey! Ya drank it all!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.  
  
"Arggg!!! I'm gonna ge' ya for tha'!" he started for me, so I ran. Soon he caught up with me, and tackled me to the ground.  
  
"So, Bobby, ar' ya ticklish?" Jack said, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
  
"No" I lied. Honestly I was probably the most ticklish person in the world.  
  
He must've seen the look in my eyes that said I was lying, so he said, "We'll see 'bou' tha'!"  
  
Since he had tackled me, and I couldn't move, I tried kicking him, but it didn't work.  
  
He poked my stomach, and I squealed.  
  
"Ah ha! So m' luv, not ticklish?"  
  
"Get off of me Jack, or I'll-"  
  
"That's Cap'n Jack."  
  
"Ok. Fine. Cap'n Jack, GET OFF!!!"  
  
"Nope." He started tickling me, and soon I was laughing so hard I was crying.  
  
Finally I ended up worming my out, and when I stood up, I was covered in grass. And I was laughing so hard, tears were running down my face.  
  
"I'll get you for that! If it's the last thing I do, Cap'n Jack Sparrow." I said.  
  
"Not now. We'd better get going. Liz might get a little uptight."  
  
Meanwhile: "They sure look like they're having fun!" Elizabeth said, giving Will a hug, while looking out the window at Jack ticking Bobby.  
  
"Mmm. Yep. Imagine that. Blood Thirsty Bobby and Cap'n Jack Sparrow! Interesting couple."  
  
"Well, looks like they're on their way over. Sorry 'bout ever thinking you were with her."  
  
"yah, well, it was a bit of a surprise to me too." He said, kissing her passionately.  
  
Back to Bobby's POV:  
  
Jack and I laughed all the way to Elizabeth's house. We knocked on the door, then when a lady opened the door, we were laughing too hard to say anything.  
  
"We're 'ere fo' 'Lizabeth," I said, trying to stop my self. "Please." I added. To Jack I whispered, "Man, not used t' sayin' tha'!"  
  
I finally was able to stop laughing, and we walked up a really elegant stairway. I was amazed real people actually lived in houses like this. I mean, I thought these houses were only in fairy tales and that crap.  
  
We walked into a nicely furnished room and found Elizabeth and Will sitting on a couch, talking to each other.  
  
Elizabeth stood up, and offered us a seat.  
  
"Sorry about how I acted this afternoon. Let me introduce my self. I'm Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Aye, I'm Bobby." I decided not to say 'Blood Thirsty Booby' cause she might not like that. And I didn't want to offend my brother's fiancé now did I? I had tied my hair in a ponytail with my bandana, and I had managed to get all the grass off of me. Well, Jack had to help a little.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Elizabeth asked me.  
  
"Uh, no thanks." I said. I had only tried tea once. That was when I was sick, and Jason's mom had made me have some. I hated it, and even if this tea was exclusive fancy stuff, I wasn't for it.  
  
"Ah. A true pirate just like Jack here? No tea, but rum, right?" she said, looking at Jack accusingly.  
  
"Cap'n Jack, and no, I don't just drink rum you know. I have had some tea. Once. I think."he trailed off, and I laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any rum. Would you like some water?"  
  
"Uh, sure." I said.  
  
"So, Will says you're his sister. Twin sister." She said to me.  
  
"Aye. We got separated on that boat trip." I was handed a fancy cup. I was almost afraid to touch it, that it might break.  
  
"So, what have you been doing since you were 11?"  
  
"Well, I lived wit' Grandfather for a while, but he died when I was 13. Then I stayed in a' abandoned house by m' friend Jason's place. When I was 14 I go' a job on a boat Jason's brother Mark was captainin'. Jason died from a really bad flu though, and Mark decided I was too young for his boat. So I wandered for a while. About 2 years ago I got m' self a ship, and well, here I am."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Jack commented, "Well, I should get back to me ship. You coming Bobby?"  
  
"Aye. I'll see ya 'round." I waved to Will and Elizabeth and walked out with Jack.  
  
"So, ya leavin' Port Royal soon?" I asked Jack. "In a couple a days." He said. "Ya should invite me t' see ya infamous ship."  
  
"I should, should I? Well, then if I should, maybe I wont." I said, smiling. But, since it was dark, I don't know if he could see my grin.  
  
"Well then, if you wont if you should, then you shouldn't." He was trying reverse physiology.  
  
"All right. I take your word for it. I wont." I said, grinning again.  
  
"Arggg woman! You're impossible! All right then, I'm coming to see your boat. It's not everyday that you meet Blood Thirst Bobby, and have a tickle fight with her."  
  
I laughed and said, "It wasn't a fair fight! You shouldn't attack when a man's down."  
  
"I didn't. I attacked when a woman was down. Now, where's your ship?"  
  
We had arrived to the dock, and I led the way down the beach. I had docked my ship down the beach instead of at the dock.  
  
I introduced him to the crew, and when he was done touring my ship, he said, "So, do I get the pleasure of meeting you again?"  
  
"Aye, if you buy me a drink."  
  
"Deal. I'll see ya tomorrow. Mee' m' at the tavern at, oh say, 11, Savvy? See ya later, m'love."  
  
"Savvy. See ya then"  
  
As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help thinking about Cap'n Jack Sparrow. I mean, he was funny, quite good looking, and I mean, what was up with that tickle fight?  
  
'Hmm. I wonder." I drifted off with his face in my mind.  
  
A/N: Hey! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Give me any ideas you have for up coming chaps. Oh, and I will probably not write for a while, as my Christmas Holidays are tomorrow!!! YAH! So, don't expect anythin until at least January 5th. Thanks to all my reviewers!! Kai's Dragon- I loved the movie too! As you can tell ;) Piratesrox- Thanks!!! Me- Thanks, and I will continue!! Always in Lando Land- Thx!!!  
  
Jenmm31- You just read it hey?  
  
Please keep reviewing, and yes, I will try to write soon. After holidays!!! Bye! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! * hands out Christmas presents * ~TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl~ 


	4. Jack

Chapter 3 - Sisters, rum, and a little fun  
  
Author's babble: hey again! I am so tired! Cuz I got like no sleep last night. Oh well, I had fun staying up till 4 in the morning playing cards and watching much. :P So, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but our teachers are against us. Seriously! We've had three tests in two days! Grrr... Ok, on with the story! (PS. Thanks to all my reviewers! You know who you are.)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 1233211233211233211233211233211233211233211233211233211233211233245665445665 4456654456654456654456654456654456654456654456654456657899877899877899877899 8778998778998778998778998778998778998778998 =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
)!* Ok, you can tell I am really bored *!(  
  
I woke up in the morning with Jake, one of my crew shaking me awake.  
  
"Ugh! What'd ya want?" I groaned.  
  
"Someone wants to see you, Cap'n"  
  
"Ugh! Send 'im in." I said, rolling over again.  
  
"Hey there." a familiar voice said. I was still half asleep though, so I couldn't place it.  
  
"Ugh." I groaned again. I opened my eyes, and saw Cap'n Sparrow standing above me.  
  
"Oh, 'ello." I said, rubbing my eyes and stretching.  
  
"You're late" He said, grinning.  
  
"What time is it?" I sat up.  
  
"Noon. I've been waiting for an hour."  
  
"Sorry." I said, smiling.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not sorry. Now, let's go!"  
  
"Yes sir!" I said, saluting sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."  
  
We walked up to the deck after I had gotten dressed and I found Vic (A/B:He's my version of Gibbs). "Hey Vic! How come ya didn't wake me up?" Usually he had to wake me up in the morning. I wouldn't wake up anyway else. And he usually woke me up around seven. Hmmm....  
  
"Aye. I forgot, Cap'n."  
  
"Forgot? You never forget anything!" Vic was my first mate, and since I was always forgetting something, he was usually telling me something I forgot.  
  
I told Vic I was going out for a drink, and since someone had to stay, it was his turn.  
  
"Aye. S'long as you bring me back a rum."  
  
I agreed, and we set off.  
  
We walked to the tavern, and drank our rums.  
  
Afterwards Jack invited me to see his ship.  
  
We got there, and he waved proudly to it. "This is me ship, The Black Pearl." We walked on, and I was surprised by it's shininess. I mean, everything was sparkling clean. The ship was busy with people, and I saw some very cute guys. Not that I was goggling or anything, but you cant help but look!  
  
"Well, Jack, who's this?" A voice called from behind us. I turned around, and a man was standing looking at me. " Bad luck to bring a lady upon th' ship, ain't it Cap'n?"  
  
"Well, Mart, this is no ordinary woman. Besides, Ana Maria doesn't bring bad luck, does she? In fact, she's a better pirate than most on m' ship." Mart's face turned red, and he walked away.  
  
"Cap'n! We need to talk!" A voice yelled from the other side of us.  
  
"Ana Maria! What'd ya need, m'love?" Jack whirled around to face a young woman about my age.  
  
"We need- Oh!" She stopped when she saw me. "And who's your visitor Cap'n?"  
  
"This is Bobby. The one and only Blood Thirsty Bobby that is."  
  
"What are you doing with Jack? You shouldn't be out with him. He's a bad influence."  
  
I laughed when Jack said, "It's Cap'n Jack. Or Cap'n Sparrow if you please."  
  
"Well, I don't please. Now, Jack, when you come back, we need to talk." She walked off, and Jack muttered, "Yes, your Majesty." Then he said to me, "I guess she wants me to take off. By saying 'when you come back.'"  
  
I laughed, and we walked down the ramp.  
  
"So, we should go back to Will's place, no? I need to pick up m' effects he has."  
  
We walked, well I walked and he swaggered, towards the Blacksmith's shop through the crowded streets. As we were walking, a blond woman who was obviously a whore came up to Jack and slapped him.  
  
"Ow... Not sure I deserved that." He turned his head back in her direction, and exclaimed, "Martha! What can I do for you?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but just swiveled on her heel, and stomped off. We finally got to my dear brother's place, and when Jack knocked on the door, there was no answer.  
  
"He's probably off somewhere delivering a sword. I'll just go in and see if he's done m' sword." He pushed the door open, and walked in.  
  
He walked over to the sword holder thing, and picked his up. It was fixed, and I grabbed my knife off the shelf.  
  
All of a sudden Elizabeth burst in, her face red from running, and tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Where's Will?" She asked, her voice quavering.  
  
"He's not here. What's wrong?" Jack said.  
  
She burst into tears again, and ran out the door.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "She'll survive."  
  
We walked back to his ship, and he invited me to play cards. We played a lot of poker, and in the end, I won. All the games.  
  
It was about 11pm when I finally told Jack I should head back to my ship.  
  
"No, you don't have to go." He looked at me with his puppy eyes, and I laughed.  
  
"But I gotta get back to me ship. Besides, we're leaving tomorrow anyways."  
  
"Really? Well, alright then." He took another sip of rum, emptying his glass.  
  
I stood up, and Jack walked me to the deck. We were standing looking over the edge of the boat, looking at the moon. It was full, and really lit up the ship.  
  
"Bobby?" Jack asked  
  
"Aye?" I turned to face him, and suddenly I was really close to him. He smelled so good! He smelled like rum, and salt water. And something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
I looked up at his face, and he leaned close to me. I leaned in, accepting the kiss. But I pulled away first, and turned back towards the sea.  
  
"I should get going." I said, walking away. I turned and waved to Jack, who was still standing in the same spot.  
  
The whole time I was walking to my ship I was thinking. 'I can't be in love. Pirates don't fall in love. Remember?' But part of my brain replied, 'No. I don't remember.' I was so confused. I had feelings for Jack, but I was always told pirates didn't fall in love.  
  
I got back to my cabin, and changed into my pajamas. Well, I changed into a shirt that was too big. It went down just past my butt, and I crawled in bed. Just as I was drifting off to sleep (while thinking about Jack), someone knocked on the door.  
  
I got out of bed, and quickly threw on my pants.  
  
I opened the door, and was surprised by who I saw.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. It was Jack standing outside my door.  
  
"Hey baby." He said, and I held the door open for him.  
  
"I was just thinking, and, well," he didn't finish. We were standing close to each other again, and once again we kissed. But this time I didn't pull away.  
  
One thing led to another, and well, you know what comes next.  
  
The next morning I woke up really early. I unwrapped myself from Jack, and smiled at his sleeping figure. He was so cute when he slept. I slipped some pants on, and a shirt. But I realized when I got up to deck it wasn't my shirt. Oops.  
  
I pulled my hair back, and decided to watch the sunrise. I climbed up to the crow's nest, and found Mark. He was on duty, and when he saw my head poke up he sorta jumped.  
  
"Hullo Cap'n. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing at all Mark. Why don't you go off to bed? I'd like to sit up here."  
  
He climbed down the ropes, and I climbed in. I sat there watching the sunrise, and the water.  
  
Half an hour later, Jack's head appeared. He climbed over the edge of the nest, and sat down beside me. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked.  
  
"Yah. I see you took my shirt." I smiled.  
  
"Didn't realize it was yours. It was dark."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. That's what you say."  
  
I laughed, and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, uh, we both have ships. I don't want to be away from you. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's not think about that right now."  
  
"Hey Cap'n!" A voice called up to us. "Someone's here!"  
  
I looked over the edge of the crow's nest, and saw Ana Marie.  
  
I climbed down, with Jack right behind me.  
  
"Jack!" She walked over to us, and said, "Jack! Something awful happened!"  
  
Author's Babble: I know! Cliff!!! So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Also, if you want to, give me some ideas for upcoming chaps. I will try and update soon. I promise. 


	5. Will

Author's Babble: *-sniff sniff-* Barley any reviews!!! Oh well! I don't care if no one likes my story. I am going to write it anyways. So ha! I like where it is going, so I am continuing. Hee hee hee! OOH!! Guess what??? I was on YM.com, and they have this contest for the hottest non- celeb guys, and OMG!!! I am in HEAVEN!!!! Wheee! ! Hee hee hee!!!!! Lol, ok, on with the story! Ok, one more thing, I cant believe how much stuff is in the book, but not in the Movie of LOTR!!! I mean, there are some awesome parts in the book that so should be in the Movie. I mean, that bath scene in the first book!!! If you've read the book u know what I am talking about. !!!! :D !!!!! OK, now really on with the story.  
  
"Jack! Something awful happened!" Ana Maria exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, standing behind me.  
  
"It's Will! He's-" She was cut off by Jack.  
  
"What is it? Is he dead? Hurt?"  
  
"Slow down Jack! No, it's worse! I saw him with Norrington!"  
  
Jack looked confused. "And? He was probably delivering a sword.  
  
"Oh, Jack, you can be so slow sometimes! He wasn't just delivering a sword, he was witih him! As in, Wills a redcoat now!  
  
"What? Why would Will betray us?" Jack was looking at Ana Maria with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Vic came up behind Ana Maria, and asked, "What's this 'bout dear ol' Norrington?"  
  
"It's Will! He's betrayed us all! He's with Norrington! And I thought he had pirate blood in 'im! Don't know why he'd betray his friends, and his sister of all people!" He gestured to me, waving his arms like a madman.  
  
"Oh. Not good. But first, who's Will?"  
  
"He's my brother!" I almost squeaked.  
  
"Cap'n? You've a brother?" Vic asked, looking even more confused.  
  
"Yes! I found him just a couple days ago! He was rescued by a naval boat when our boat blew up." Vic had been the one who had found me after our boat had exploded. He went around my little town asking everyone who I was, and who were my relatives. Then he delivered me to my Grandfather. But after we found my Grandfather, he disappeared. Until I was needing a crew that is.  
  
"Aye. Now, if I be correct, this brother of yours is now with Norrington. Why would a pirate all of a sudden become a pirate hunter?" AB: I know! The moment u has been waiting for! Will has turned around!!! Mwa ha ha ha! I am evil. Hope u like it.  
  
"Be damned if I know!" Jack said, anger searing in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Jack, we'd better get you dressed, then go see how Elizabeth is making out. She'll be needin' some friends righ' now."  
  
I led Jack to my quarters, and when I had shut the door, I pulled Jack's shirt over my head. I handed it to him, and he took it, but didn't put it on right away. I guess he was kinda shocked that his dear friend had become a pirate hunter.  
  
"I don't know why he's done such a thing! I mean, why'd he..." He trailed off, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Hey, it's OK, we'll survive. Besides, we've got the two fastest ships in the Caribbean. We can outrun him any day. Plus, we've got each other. What else could matter?" I was getting mushy, and I knew it.  
  
"I 'spose so. It's just so- so..."  
  
"I know. But right now we should be seeing 'lizabeth and see how she's doing." I wasn't too hurt, but I thought it was mainly because I hadn't known him for very long. Even if he was my brother. I mean, I didn't really care. Just another person to look out for. Not really a big deal. But I could see why Jack was so upset. He had known Will for who knows how long.  
  
"C'mon, let's go see Elizabeth." Jack threw his shirt on, and I grabbed one out of my shirts out of my drawer.  
  
Ana Marie seemed slightly embarrassed at the sight of me in my bra, cause I hadn't thrown on my shirt yet, and I quickly threw it on. My crew had seen me in my bra before, and the only reason I didn't worry is cause I knew if they ever tried to attempt to touch me, I would slice both their hands off. I was quite skilled with my cutlass, and they knew it. I quickly threw on my shirt, and Jack, and Ana Maria and I set off. Ana Maria left us, and went back to the Pearl.  
  
When we got there, I knocked on the door. A maid answered the door, and led us to Elizabeth's room. I knocked on that door, but there was no answer. I tried again, and again, but no answer. Governor Swann walked by, and commented that she wasn't going to come out.  
  
I opened the door, and found Elizabeth sitting on an elegant chair, and staring out the window.  
  
"Uh, Elizabeth?" I asked quietly.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Liz? Hey, you ok?" Jack asked, stepping closer.  
  
"No! I'm not ok! What do you think? My fiancé runs off and becomes a pirate hunter, leaves me, and ruins my chance of leaving this dreadful place, and you ask if everything's ok?" She turned back so she was facing out the window again.  
  
Jack stepped back, almost as if he'd been slapped.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I just thought maybe you wanted to come 'board m' ship still." Will and Elizabeth were gonna become crewmembers of Jack's after they were married.  
  
"I don't know. Just leave me alone!" Elizabeth buried her face in her hands, and Jack and I stepped out quietly.  
  
We went down to the tavern, and I ordered us two rums.  
  
Jack downed his quickly, and seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he stood up, and almost knocked down his chair. "Best be goin' now." He put some money on the table, and walked out.  
  
I sat there, feeling rather deserted. I swallowed the rest of my rum, and paid the man at the bar. I walked slowly towards my ship, and noticed a man was following me. He was big and burly, and when I tried to lose him in the crowd, I couldn't.  
  
Finally I turned around and stopped. He didn't realize that I had stopped, and almost ran into me.  
  
"What'd ya doin'?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about sir."  
  
I almost laughed. "It's Cap'n Bobby to you." I put my hands on my hips. "Now, what do ya want?"  
  
He glared at me. "I don't want nothing. Is a man not allowed to do anything in Port Royal anymore?"  
  
I swiveled on my heel and walked off. But I did notice that he was still following me. I rounded a corner into an alley and stood behind the wall, hiding my small body. I drew my cutlass, prepared to frighten the mysterious man.  
  
Just as he rounded the corner, I stepped out. "Now, Mr., tell me what you want!"  
  
He quickly drew his cutlass, and looked at me.  
  
"C'mon, you can't fool me. What do ya want?" I stepped closer to him, and he put up his cutlass in defense.  
  
"Well Cap'n, if you want the truth, I was looking for yer ship." 


End file.
